Show Me How
by zikkiluver2189
Summary: one night of studying can lead to a night of passion and consequnces rated m for a reason please reveiw tell me if it should stay a one-shot or if i hould turn into a full lenth story
1. Chapter 1

**Rikki and Zane were studying for school at Zane's house when they got bored they decided to take a break**

"**ok so I ordered Chinese food it should be here in like 30-45 minutes" said Zane**

"**great" said Rikki unenthusiastically **

"**so what's wrong with you" asked Zane**

"**nothing I just broke up with my boyfriend" said Rikki truthfully**

"**oh and why is that" asked Zane**

"**none of your business" replied Rikki **

"**ahh bad sex huh" said Zane mater-of-factly**

"**no" said Rikki "why would you just assume that" **

"**well you said it was none of my business and that means personal and there is nothing more personal then sex" stated Zane looking over at Rikki as he sat next to her on the couch**

"**well not that it is any of your business but we never had sex" said Rikki **

"**oh so you dumped him because he wouldn't give it up" said Zane**

"**no he wanted to have sex I just didn't want to he was getting to impatient so I broke up with him" said Rikki wanting to drop the subject**

"**really well why didn't you" asked Zane **

**Rikki thought she might as well tell him otherwise he will never let it go "well I have never had sex and he just never made me want to" said Rikki looking away**

"**wait you're a virgin" asked Zane she just nodded her head "wow so you have never had an orgasm" she just shook her head confirming that she hasn't "you have never even given yourself one"**

"**NO I couldn't do that I never wouldn't even know how" said Rikki blushing now**

"**oh well I could show you" said Zane looking at her flirtingly **

"**Zane" yelled Rikki gasped as he climbed on top of her and smashed his lips onto hers once he started kissing her all coherent thoughts left her mind she couldn't stop it she didn't want to**

**Zane started kissing her neck nibbling her ear lobe causing Rikki to moan softly. Rikki reached up removing his shirt wanting to feel his skin she ran her hands up his chest admiring all the hard toned muscle Zane took her shirt off almost ripping it in pursuit of feeling her skin against his revealing her perfect sized perky breast covered by a sexy black lace bra he couldn't hide his excitement in setting them free he struggled a little with the clasp but with the job that this bra had with containing her perfect breast he didn't mind the struggle when he finally got it off he just threw it not caring where it landed he started kissing down her neck while messaging her breast when he got to her chest he licked around the nipple before finally taking it into his mouth as he did this Rikki started to unbutton his pants not understanding the heat slowly pooling in her belly as Zane transferred his attention to her other breast she couldn't help but moan loudly at witch point Zane whispered in her hear but she to far from reality to understand what he said as he slid his finger inside her slick wetness her hips bucked she didn't know where her panties went but she didn't care she dug her fingers into his shoulder blades loving the feeling of what he was doing to her Zane started kissing down her stomach not changing the rhythm of his finger when he found her nub he started working it with his tongue sucking and licking until she was almost over the edge he added a finger to enhance her pleasure Rikki didn't know how much longer she could take this she herd herself say please but she didn't know what she was asking for or whether she said it out loud then she clung over the edge into a sweet abyss Zane just sat back and watched her climax. When she finally came back to earth Zane was over her kissing her face she wanted more she wanted…needed him inside her now all he had to do was look into her eyes to understand her silent plea he gathered her in his arms and carried her to his room**

**When he laid her on his bed and came down beside her Rikki started back on removing his pants but was having trouble with the button Zane stood up and removed his pants himself Rikki gasped at his size **

"**don't worry I will try not to hurt you" said Zane coming back down on the bed next to her he kissed her lips slowly at first then building into a hard hungry demand that she welcomed eagerly he parted her legs with his hand turning to lay on top of her he slightly nudged her entrance before thrusting into her sweet tightness. She cried out he stopped for a moment but she told him to keep going after about twenty seconds the pain subsided and Rikki started moving her hips instinctively with Zane moaning loudly she could feel it coming again Zane was kissing her neck whispering things she couldn't under stand before they both had massive orgasms in sync. Zane collapsed on top of her both spent and waiting for their breathing to normalize. Zane kissed her face and she moved restlessly beneath him and felt him harden again he looked into her eyes silently asking and she just wound her arms around his neck nodding her head "again" said Rikki**

"**again"said Zane. He started thrusting into her again and again he didn't know if this was a good idea considering she was a virgin about 30 minutes ago but he just couldn't help it she was so tight he had to fight to keep control and not embarrass himself Rikki rolled over so she was on top Zane put his hands on her hips leading and moving her the right way then he slipped his hands up her body to cup her breast Rikki put her hands over his liking how intensified the feeling of pleasure when all of a sudden she was flipped back onto her back she was a little shocked when Zane said "sorry I have been told I can get a little dominate" reading into her expression wrong "that's ok I think I like it" said Rikki Zane just smiled down at her he was moving agonizingly slow she was trying to get him to go faster and deeper but he was resistant until she started begging for him to go faster as she got closer and closer to her pleasure she stared screaming his name only after he brought her to the edge twice did he let himself go. After they got there breathing under control there was a knock on the door they were both confused so Zane went down stairs to see what it was when he came back he had containers from the Chinese food restaurant they ordered from an hour ago **

"**hungry" asked Zane**

"**I'm ravished" said Rikki smiling at him**

"**I for one forgot I ordered food but I am glad they were late" said Zane coming back over to sit next to her she just looked shy so he threw her his shirt to put on so she would be more comfortable **

"**me to" said Rikki sitting up now that she wasn't completely naked "your dad isn't going come home all of a sudden is he" asked Rikki nervously half way threw eating the Chinese food**

"**no he will not be back for 3 days so we have lots of time" said Zane pulling her closer into his arms "how are you feeling" asked Zane**

"**I'm fine" said Rikki a little confused**

"**no I mean after what we just did" said Zane motioning to the clothes on the floor and the rumpled bed sheets**

"**oh I am fine on that end to" said Rikki blushing to the roots of her hair**

"**well I am glad" said Zane kissing her neck Rikki just giggled and moved her head to the side and sliding her hand up the side of his head dropping the empty food boxes onto the floor as they went into the night. **


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE

I WANTED TO REWRITE THIS ITS STARTING TO CHANGE AFTER HE GOES TO HER HOUSE WHEN SHE TELLS HIM SHE IS PREGNANT THE OTHER ONE I DIDNnT LIKE BUT IT WAS ORIGINLY A ONE SHOT SO I DIDNnT HAVE A LOT OF IDEAS BUT NOW I HAVE LOADS HOPE YOU LIKE IT THE NEW CHAP TWO WILL BE OUT SOON


	3. Chapter 3

Rikki woke up confused as to were she was until the previous nights events caught up to her she looked around the room to see she was alone she let out a sigh and let her head drop on the pillow wondering how she could have been so stupid and act like such a slut she got up and quickly got dressed and walked downstairs 

"hey" said Zane coming out of the kitchen

"hey" said Rikki smiling and blushing a little avoiding eye contact 

"so do you want to talk" said Zane 

"about what" said Rikki 

"last night I mean it was amazing but maybe you are regretting it a little" said Zane

"no I don't regret it I just have to go" said Rikki wanting to get out of there as fast as possible 

"wait listen last night was great so maybe you would like to go to dinner with me tonight" said Zane he wasn't sure if it was a good idea but if it made her feel better then he would like it 

"Zane that's sweet but I think we both know that last night was a one time thing just sex" said Rikki avoiding his eyes again 

"that's not true this doesn't have to be just sex what if I want it to be more then that" said Zane Rikki just smiled at him and told him to pick her up at 8

Later that day

Rikki and Zane were sitting at a table at one of the fanciest restaurants in the gold coast. 

"ok Zane listen this is really nice but we can't tell anybody my friends will freak out at least until they can handle it" said Rikki as they were waiting for the check 

"ok I can deal with that" said Zane

"so my place or yours" 

"witch is closer" said Rikki smiling devilishly as she walked to Zane's car when they arrived at Zane's house they were making out before they even entered the house shedding some clothes as they walked in Zane pushed Rikki against the wall lifting her hips over his and pushing her skirt up as he thrust into her over and over when they both reached their climax Zane carried her upstairs where they went into the night

5 weeks later

Rikki was walking to Zane's house because he wanted her to meet him there for something important 

"hey so what did you want to talk about" asked Rikki 

"you should sit down" said Zane once she did he continued  
"Rikki listen these past 5 weeks have been amazing and I should have told you this already but I didn't know how so here we go Rikki I like Emma a lot and I found out she likes me to so I'm sorry but its over" said Zane

"are you kidding me you are dumping me for Emma how could you just use me like that" yelled Rikki

"I'm sorry Rikki but I can't change any of it" said Zane before he knew it was coming Rikki had smacked him so hard he almost fell over then she walked out the door 

3 days later

Rikki was sitting on her bathroom floor starring at the pregnancy test she just took willing it to change and say she wasn't pregnant but it was no use she looked to the other three test all still positive oh god she could believe this how was she going to tell her dad he was going to freak he didn't even know she wasn't a virgin anymore and Zane just dumped her because he wanted to be with Emma. Well she knew she had to tell Zane first so she might as well get it over with she picked up her cell and told him to meet her on the beach

"hey so" said Zane as he walked to where she was sitting

"Zane I don't how to say this but….I'm pregnant" said Rikki 

"what" yelled Zane

"yup" said Rikki looking away 

"oh god are you sure I mean this can't happen" said Zane 

"I'm sure I took 3 test" said Rikki 

"oh god me and Emma just started going out she doesn't even know we ever slept together" said Zane 

"I'm sorry to be so incontinent for the two of you" yelled Rikki sarcastically 

"don't get smart I'm sorry Rikki I can't do this I will financially take care of you and the baby but you can't tell anybody I'm the father" said Zane calmly 

"you expect me to take care of a baby by myself and let everyone think that I'm some kind of slut who doesn't even know the father of her baby" yelled Rikki 

"Rikki its not like that" said Zane 

"Zane I don't care if this hurts you in any way I will not lie to my father or my friends so why don't you grow up and stop being such a bastard because I am having this baby and I don't care who knows you are the father so I suggest you go tell Emma now because I won't keep it to myself to save your pathetic ass" said Rikki walking away

"hey that's not true" said Zane grabbing her wrist before she could walk away 

"why should I ruin my entire life by having a baby at 17 while you walk away like nothing happened all because you want to be with Emma" asked Rikki 

"how is this ruining your life" said Zane 

"well let me see everyone will call me a slut my dad will throw me out my whole family will disown me I won't be able to go to college if I have a baby I have to raise by myself you tell me what about that sounds pleasant" said Rikki 

"why would your family disown you" asked Zane confused

"my family doesn't believe in having babies out of wedlock I know totally out of date my dad won't care he will just care about the fact that I am 17 and having a baby now let me go before I burn your pathetic ass" said Rikki 

"I am not pathetic" yelled Zane 

"Zane you are always complaining about how your dad is never there for you or how he doesn't notice you and what your offering me makes you worse then him what you just said makes you so pathetic your not worth what I can scrape off the bottom of my shoe" said Rikki running off leaving Zane standing there speechless and a little hurt not knowing what to do. 

Later that day 

Rikki was sitting on her bed scared of what she was going to do where her life would lead taking care of a baby by herself when she herd a knock on the door she got up to answer the door to reveal Zane 

"what do you want" asked Rikki annoyed

"we need to talk" said Zane

"I think we both said everything that needed to be said" said Rikki 

"no we didn't Rikki I am sorry you were right I was being an ass earlier but that doesn't mean I don't want to be here for you and this baby" said zane 

"why should i beleive you why should i trust you one minute i am on my own the next you want to be there" said rikki 

"i know and i am sorry i just freaked out ok but i do want to be apart of my childs life" said zane

"How do i know you won't change your mind" asked rikki

"i won't change my mind i was just freaking out earlier i am sorry" said zane

"ok" said rikki 

"can you just give me a chance to tell emma before we tell anybody else" said zane

"what no i am telling my dad tonight and he will probaly kick me out so no i just want to get it over with" said rikki

"rikki come on i need more time then that to tell her" said zane

"i just want to get it over with zane its not like me or my dad are going to spread it around town" said rikki

They were both interupted by her dad driving up 

"here it goes" said rikki breathing deeply preparing for the night ahead 

zane said goodbye telling rikki to call him to tell him how it went then headed off to emma's so he could tell her.

"Zane what are you doing here" asked emma 

"We need to talk" said zane 

"Ok what's going on" asked emma 

"Ok I know I should have told you this before but before we started dating I was with rikki" said zane he looked over to see the shocked look on her face "we had sex and I felt bad that it was her first time so I started dating her when I found out you felt the same about me as I did about you I broke it off"

"I wasn't expecting that but it was before us and I know you want me so I guess I can let it go" said emma 

"It gets worse" said zane looking down 

"How worse" asked emma nervously

"I just found out rikki is pregnant" said zane  
"What oh my god" said emma 

"Yea" said zane 

"Is it yours" asked emma zane gave her a weird look

"Of course its mine who else could be the father" said zane

"well you said you slept together i don't know if she will just jump into bed with you who knows" said emma

she knew it was wrong to say something like that about your bestfriend but its true isn't it

"and anyways if you broke up with her how do you know its not a lie"

"why would she lie" asked zane confused

"because you dumped her" said emma 

"em i don't think she is lieing she is pretty freaked about it she told me her dad is probaly going to kick her out for getting pregnant and not getting married" said zane 

"she is trying to get you to marry her" said emma 

"no she just told me how her family is going to react" said zane 

"zane think about it you dump her then all of a sudden she is pregnant and her family is against having babies while unmarried" said emma 

"i don't know emma" said zane

"its a little convienient don't you think" said emma

zane thought for a while would rikki do that id she would the quisten is wheather she is trying to trap him or wants revenge but would she lie about being pregnant or the baby being his. His thoughts were interupted by his phone 

"hello" said zane

"hey" said rikki sadly "so i told my dad"

"how did it go" said zane

"not well he said i could either get rid of it or leave" said riKKI

zane didn't know what to say orf even think anymore what if she was lieing. He decided there was nothing he could do right now he would have to go get her and when she went to the doctor he would go with then at least he would know weather or not she was pregnant.  
And if he found out the baby wasn't his she would pay .

AN: NEW CHAP I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON I HAVE LOTS OF DRAMA PLANNED HOPE U LIKE IT


	4. Chapter 4

Zane walked into his house with Rikki behind him. His head was still spinning from his talk with Emma he still couldn't figure out what to think even if she was pregnant could it be possible that it wasn't his. Sure she was a virgin the first time they slept together but she slept with him pretty easily and if it wasn't his that would mean she cheated on him. He didn't know what to think anymore but he would find out before he did anything for her or the baby he would make sure she was pregnant and the baby was his.

"Where is your dad" asked Rikki 

"Busness trip" said Zane

"Did you tell him yet" said Rikki

"Yea he wasn't very happy" said Zane

"I can imagine" said Rikki sitting heavily on the couch rubbing her tired face

"Can you" asked Zane harshly he couldn't help it he was angry if she was lieing about being pregnant at than this was all for nothing she was using him screwing with his life for fun? For a laugh? Or for money? 

"Considering how my dad reacted yea I think I could." Said Rikki confused 

"Watever" said Zane 

"What's your problem" asked Rikki getting angry 

"Nothing what would make you think I have a problem" asked Zane sarcasticly

"Dam it Zane I have had enough tonight ok I just spent an hour listening to my dad yell saying I am stupid to be having a baby unmarried and that I can get out so just spit it out because I am to frustrated to deal with anyones crap right now" said Rikki angrily

"You want me to spit it out fine. I just think its a little conveinant that I dump you and all of a sudden your pregnant" yelled Zane 

"Are you calling me a liar" yelled Rikki

"Yea I am" replied Zane before he knew what was coming he was slapped across the face 

"How dare you why would I lie. You think this is a game that I got kicked out of my house that my family is going to disown me you actualy think I would go through all that for a lie" yelled Rikki 

"Well if it was lie you would have obviously planned all that" said Zane still holding his stinging cheek

"You bastard believe what you want my doctor's appointment is tomorrow at 4 so you will have you proof than" yelled Rikki running up the stairs to the first guest room she could fine after she locked the door she slid down to floor crying she couldn't believe all this was happening how could he say that first he wants nothing to do with the baby than he wants to be there now she is a liar. This was all to much her dad just kicked her out she didn't know what to do anymore and she was stuck here with him she wiped her face furiously scolding herself for being weak and layed down on the bed reminding herself he would have his proof tomorrow then he would apolagize 

Zane was standing in front of the mirror examining his cheek if this is what she did when he called her a liar what would she do if he asked for a paternity test. He knew one thing when he asked he would watch her hands make sure she wasn't about to use her power on him. 

*the next day* 

Rikki and Zane were sitting inside the examination room waiting for the doctor to come back with her results. Rikki hadn't even looked at Zane sence the episode last night let alone said a word to him the doctor walked in. 

"Well you are defiantly pregnant look about 5 maybe 6 weeks" said Dr. Gardner he told them everything they needed to know and gave Rikki a perscription for prenatal viatmons and walked schedualing another appoinment in a couple of weeks

"there happy you have your proof i am pregnant" said Rikki 

"just because your pregnant doesn't mean its mine" said Zane harshly Rikki gasped and jumped off the table and out the door in a flash Zane ran after her when he caught her he didn't apologize he just tried to get her back to the car but she yanked her arm back and glared at him tearfully 

"Rikki come on" said Zane 

"no what the hell is your problem" yelled Rikki 

"well its the truth how am i suppose to know its mine" yelled Zane 

"i was a virgin before you it was my first time who the hell else could it be" yelled Rikki

"yea well it didn't exactly take much for you to sleep with me" yelled Zane he regretted it as soon as he said it when he saw the devastated look on her face and the tears coming to her eyes he tried to reach out to her but she pulled back harshly

"don't touch me" she yelled at him tears starting to stream down her pale cheeks 

"i'm sorry i didn't mean to say it like that" said Zane 

"if you don't want to be there for me and this baby then just say so" yelled Rikki tearfully

"i didn't say that" yelled Zane angry again that she was twisting his words 

"well you sure could have fooled me first you don't want to be there than you want to be there than i'm a liar and now your not the father whats next Zane whatNs your next excuse" yelled Rikki her voice thinck from crying 

"Rikki I"m sorry but i have to know for sure you have to get a paternity test" said Zane he reached out for her again but she pulled away and ran away from him he tried to catch her but she was gone.

A few hours later Zane was pacing his living room calling Rikki again he still didn't know where she was he looked for hours but couldn't find her anywhere she wasn't even answering her phone. He wasn't even sure she had her phone. It started to rain an hour ago but according to Lewis she wouldn't be able to turn into a mermain untill after the baby was born. Was she stuck in the rain somewhere freezing or at someones house he had to find her grabbed his jacket and his car keys and went to  
look again. He was driving for half an hour when he saw her sitting on a rock on the beach soaking wet. He jumped out of his car and ran over to her 

"Rikki I have been looking everywhere for you" said Zane when he reached her. She had her arms wrapped around her knees he couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was just the rain he went to grabb her hand to lead her to the car she pulled away harshly but not before he noticed how ice cold she was 

"Rikki its rain and your freezing come on let me take you to my place" said Zane gently

"I don't want to go anywhwere with you" said Rikki he could tell by the sound of her voice that she was crying 

"Rikki please its freezing out here...this can't be good for the baby" he said when he mentioned the baby she followed him to his car

"Why don't your dry us off" asked Zane gently when he saw she was still shaking slightly she nodded her head and dried them he wrapped his jacket around her and turned on the heat. 

"Just drop me off somewhere" she said

"No I am taking back home" said Zane

"I don't have a home and I don't want to be anywhere near you" she yelled 

"Rikki I am sorry ok but I have to get the paternity test its the only way to be sure" said Zane 

"Oh yea that's right because I'm just a bedhpping slut" said Rikki 

"That is not what I meant its just...I am a rich guy Rikki a lot of people would take advantage of that" said Zane trying to make her understand he was feeling awful that he'd made her cry and sit in the rain for two hours 

"Oh so I'm a gold-digging bedhopping slut" said Rikki 

"That's not what I said" replied Zane

"Yea it is you want a paternity test because you can't be sure I'm not a slut who cheeted on you and is trying to pin someone elses baby on you because your rich" said Rikki

He sighed deeply not knowing what to say he looked over at her she was wipping at her eyes angrily huddled into the corner of her seat like she was trying to get as far away from him as possible. Looking at her red rimmed eyes and tear streaked cheeks he felt another wave of guilt hit him he pushed it away and went on

"My dad thinks we should get married as soon as possible so i have to say Rikki if this baby isn't mine you will regret it" said Zane

"i don't want to marry you" yelled Rikki 

"well you don't realy have a choice Rikki wheather you like it or not i'm all you got right now" said Zane he didn't know if he should beleive she didn't want to marry him or if she was just saying that so he didn't think she was after his money one thing was for sure he would find out weather the baby was his or not his dad already told him he would have to marry her to ensure his babies safty untill he knew her intentions so pretty soon they would be married he would have to tell Emma he hoped she would be ok with everything and not hate him. He looked back at Rikki and tried to ignore the guilt that was assailing him telling him to apologize and take her into his arms tell her he was here for her that she didn't have to worry and just confort her. His knuckles turned white on the steering wheel as he turned the corner on his street 

A/N: what do u think i kno zane is being an ass but just give him time and rikki is being emotional but she is pregnant and going through alot at the same time so please reveiw any ideas are welcome but i already kno my speeling and grammer suck so no need to comment on that lol


End file.
